This invention relates to water heaters used for kitchen, bathroom and hygienic purposes. More specifically to water heaters that save energy and water.
Conventional hot water heaters usually heat water up to an average temperature of 80.degree. C. This temperature is too hot for many uses so that it is then mixed with cold water when used in baths and showers, in douches or in enemas. It is wasteful of energy to heat water to too a high temperature and then dilute it as there is a loss of energy during the adjustment in temperature. Another disadvantage of conventional hot water heaters is that water temperature is difficult to control if there are multiple users. If one person is taking a shower and a concurrent user suddenly starts using cold water, the person in the shower could be scalded. Conversely, if the concurrent user suddenly stops using cold water, the person in the shower could be chilled by a sudden slug of cold water. Another disadvantage associated with high temperature water heaters is vulnerability to explosion and fire.
This invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing hot water with a steady temperature regardless of multiple concurrent use or duration of use. The temperature of the water can be set to be in the range of 30-42.degree. C. according to the season and personal preferences so that it need not be mixed with cold water. The temperature of the hot water can be set as high as in a conventional hot water heater if desired.
This invention, because it can provide steady-temperature hot water in the range of 30-42.degree. C., is well suited for hygienic uses, such as douches and enemas, in hospitals and nursing homes as well as in homes. The prior art for enema devices falls into two groups: attachments to toilet plumbing or seat; and freestanding units. Examples of enema devices that are attached to toilets are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,741 to Moon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,984 to Bindel, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,724 to Lloyd. Examples of freestanding units are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,931 to Lind, U.S. Pat. No. 3.960,466 to Taylor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,804 to Schrader.
Enema devices that are attached to toilets may suffer from several flaws. They may provide water at an inappropriate temperature, usually too cold, for use in douches, enemas, or bidets. They may provide an unknown quantity of water for enema use. Use of too much water could cause serious health problems to some persons, particularly elderly persons with kidney disease, because some water will be absorbed via the large bowel, which could cause water intoxication. Enema devices with a nozzle installed in a toilet seat are vulnerable to contamination with harmful bacteria. Still another disadvantage is the use of long nozzles that could cause rectal or colon injury. Freestanding enema devices suffer from some of the disadvantages of toilet attachment devices and additional disadvantages. Those using a motor and water pump may be expensive. Those using gravity to deliver water may be inconvenient to locate and need preparation before use.
Accordingly, there are several objects and advantages of the present invention. One object is to provide water heater that yields steady-temperature heated water for a variety of uses in an energy-efficient manner. Another object is to provide water heater with enema attachments that is a safe enema device that is always ready for use for bidet sanitation, enema injection, or feminine douche purposes. Another object is to provide a steady-temperature water heater with enema attachments that can deliver a known quantity of warm water. Still another object is to provide a steady temperature water heater with an enema attachment that include an anal plug and short nozzle to prevent injury to the rectum and colon.